Divine Intervention
by Merstar
Summary: As Buffy accidentally falls through the portal to other dimension, she has to cope by herself in the strange world while trying to find the way back home. BtVSXenaHercules x-over R
1. Author's note

Divine interruption  
  
By Merstar  
  
Story Summary: When Buffy and the Scoobies go to  
stop the group of powerful demons trying to summon  
great power from other dimension, Buffy accidentally  
transports through the portal to dimension resembling a  
lot of Ancient Greece. But the difference is, there  
Gods, Goddesses and heroes of the myths are not so  
mythological at all.  
While Buffy tries to cope with all new things she  
confronts, Scoobies try their best to find a way to  
bring Buffy back home.  
  
Timelines: For Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 6  
sometime after the episode 'Tabula Rasa'  
For Xena & Hercules, no idea.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine.  
Buffy belongs to Josh Whedon and Mutant Enemy Inc.  
Xena & Hercules belong to Universal Studios.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I need to make some things  
clear before the story. Firstly, English is not my  
first language, so if there are major or even tiny  
stupid spelling mistakes, I apologize beforehand. Feel  
free to inform and correct me if you see any disturbing  
errors.  
Secondly, I have seen Seasons 1-3 and 6 from Buffy, so  
I may make some mistakes with things from other seasons  
and from these seasons too. Same goes with Xena and  
Hercules; I have seen episodes of Xena from the first  
two seasons only, so my characterization is based on  
those episodes. I'm not sure which seasons the Hercules  
episodes I have seen are from, so sorry if I mess badly  
with timelines.  
Also, this is my first real attempt to write fanfiction  
ever, so please don't totally flame me if this turns  
out too bad. The reason I chose this subject is because  
Buffy crossovers are my favorites beside Harry Potter  
fanfics. I also like a lot of Xena & Hercules and  
because there isn't too many fanfics with this  
combination, I decided to give it a try. I'll try to  
keep people as much in character as it is possible for  
me.  
If you have any suggestions concerning the spelling,  
characters, story and plot itself or some other things,  
don't hesitate to tell me! If you're still reading  
this, thank you for your time! ( 


	2. 1 Through the portal

Okay, here's the first chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1 - Through the portal  
  
The night air in Sunnydale felt crisp on Buffy's cheeks as she quietly stalked through the woods. She could hear the not so silent steps of her friends behind her. She could only hope that the demons they were about to confront would not have too good hearing.  
  
Buffy gazed to the sky to see half of the moon illuminating the sky, some clouds hiding it every now and then as they drifted forward on the deep blue of the night sky.  
  
Scoobies were on their way to this certain clearing in the forest that, according to Willow, was used to sacrifice for gods and spirits a way back. They were to stop some demons named so weirdly that Buffy didn't even bother trying to remember it. The fact that the demons were going to do something that could cause much more trouble for them was enough for her.  
  
After few more minutes, Buffy could finally see the edge of the clearing through the line of trees ahead of her. She silently signaled others to stop and then used her Slayer hearing to try to get an impression of how many demons they were going to be against. She caught sounds of soft murmurs and chanting in language she didn't recognize. But the voices were too merged together for her to able tell how many there were.  
  
Buffy glanced back at her friends. Willow was nervously trying to stay still, her lips moving as she silently memorized spells she could use with the demons. Xander, holding an axe he had come quite well accustomed with, was looking at Buffy and waiting for them to continue. Fourth member of their little group was about to light a cigarette when he caught Buffy's angry look and sighing replaced the cigarette and the lighter into the pocket of his leather duster. Spike then lifted his eyebrow as to ask 'What are we waiting for?'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and turned back towards the clearing. She had felt angry and somewhat awkward around her friends ever since they found out where she really had gone to when she had died. And Spike, well, that awkwardness was definitely something else she didn't even want to try to comprehend.  
  
The sound of chanting got stronger and she turned her attention back to the present. No time to think about her screwed up existence. If she was to believe what the book had said about the demons, there probably was about six or seven of them. They were supposed to be quite strong and quick so she had been little apprehensive to bring Willow and Xander. But she needed more that just Spike's help if the demons were to success with their attempt.  
  
The demons were, according to what they had heard, going to open a portal to some other dimension and trying to summon some powerful force from there to make themselves much stronger and harder to win. These demons had already caused enough havoc during couple of nights they had spent in Sunnydale. They really needed to be stopped.  
  
Buffy motioned with her hand for them to start moving closer and take their positions. She saw Spike slipping stealthily to her left side and getting closer to clearing. Willow and Xander moved closer to Buffy trying to stay as silent as possible.  
  
Buffy could feel some strong magic slowly starting to build up and decided it was time to make the move. She calmed herself and started towards the demons. As she entered the clearing she made quick count on demons and came up with six. Their skin was blue and scaly and they reminded her a little bit of The Judge. She put sickly sweet smile on her face and briskly spoke to the demons.  
  
"Well, don't you have a nice little meeting here. But I must say I'm really disappointed I didn't get an invitation to your little chant fest."  
  
Demons turned their attention to Buffy and she shifted little nervously. These spawns of evil had red eyes with black orbs in the center. It was not the color that made her wigged, but the fact that their eyes were glowing deep blood red shine that actually made a shiver go down her spine. She shrugged it of and collected herself.  
  
"Okay uglies, here's the deal. You quit this little gathering of yours now and move your scaly asses away from my town and I won't kill you right away. How does that sound?" Buffy eyed the demons as they narrowed their eyes and three of them started out of the half circle they had formed in the middle of the clearing.  
  
The demons approached Buffy and she slowly slipped into fighting stance. But she had to quickly reform her plan of ass-kicking as the demons all drew long swords behind their backs and sprinted towards her with very fast pace.  
  
Luckily Buffy had brought her own sword, as her stake would not really have been useful against bigger demons. She quickly drew the sword from its sheath attached to her back and swung it towards the first demon to reach her.  
  
From then on, the situation was barely kept from running out of the Scoobies' hands. The demons were much faster than Buffy had though first. She only barely managed to avoid being sliced while trying to get her strikes delivered. Spike was also fighting with all his skills and Willow was trying to use some spells to stop or kill the demons. Xander was trying to decide which course of action would cause the minimum risk of being beheaded by one of the demons. With his axe only he was really not capable to do anything than just trying to stay intact.  
  
The three demons that had remained on their positions had started to chant even more forcefully and Buffy could see a hint of magical current in the air in front of them. 'Damn! The portal must be starting to open.' Buffy tilted her sword into throat of one of the demons and it fell down. Spike had managed to deal one himself. Buffy saw the third demon start towards Willow and with couple long steps she jumped on the demon's back and broke it's neck with her bare hands. She quickly removed herself before the demon collapsed.  
  
"You all right?" she asked Willow who nodded. Suddenly her eyes widened as she looked somewhere behind Buffy. Buffy turned to look and could just see how a portal about the width of 14 feet opened in the middle of the clearing. She cursed silently and started to the three demons left standing on the other side. The book had said the portal would quite surely close if the demons were killed. As she neared them she couldn't help but take a glance at the portal and memories from few months ago filled her mind. But she quickly pushed them away and threw herself on the demons unleashing all her bend up anger into the fight and kill.  
  
Buffy managed to get the demons down before they had the change to really defend themselves. As last of the demons fell dead to the ground Buffy turned to the portal to see what would happen. But nothing happened.  
  
"How do we close that thing?" Xander asked finally being able to relax a little from avoiding to get his head roll of his shoulders.  
  
"I thought it would close when the demons were killed. Willow?" Buffy said and looked questioningly at her red-haired friend. Willow frowned and tried to think what was wrong.  
  
"I don't know. I mean the book said when all the casters were dead the portal would close up, but it doesn't seem to be doing that.." She trailed of and chewed her lower lip.  
  
"Well, maybe that's the reason. Maybe all of the casters are not dead", Spike said and at the same time Xander shouted a warning to Buffy who felt her Slayer sense tingling her neck. She ducked just in time to avoid a demon to decapitate her and rolled of to her right and took her stand again. She didn't know how they had missed the one demon but it seemed to be determined to take her down. She had to duck and roll so fast she didn't have time to lift her sword.  
  
Just then Buffy felt her foot slipping on the slippery rock and the demon managed to cut her in the arm with it's sword. Buffy felt she started to fall down backwards and could hear Willow screaming her name. Then she suddenly felt air of strong magic surrounding her and a strike of panic hit her. She had been too close to the portal. Buffy saw her friends looking terrified and Spike taking the last demon down before her mind went blank and cloud of darkness took over her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
So, what you think? Was it good, bad, really bad? Should I try to continue? There wasn't too much dialog in this chapter, but there will be more. I just hope that I'll be able to write even decent Buffy-speak and Scooby discussions. ( Also, if there is anyone with a good common knowledge of Hercules and Xena verses, I'd like to know if you'd be willing to give me a little help with the facts for this story if needed. Let me know if interested. And as I said before, I'm open to interesting and inspiring ideas on plot and everything else. Thanks,  
  
Merstar 


	3. 2 First Impressions

Here's the second chapter, sorry it took so long! Thanks for your advice and kind words! And big thanks to my beta also! Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2 - First Impressions  
  
The first thing that registered in Buffy's mind was the heavy, sweet scent of flowers. That made her confused since she didn't remember being anywhere with flowers that smelled like that. She cautiously tried to move her arms and legs and only came up with more confusion. Why on earth was she lying on the hard ground, with tree roots digging in her back? A flash of memory ran through her mind. They had been fighting demons in the forest. Maybe she had been knocked unconscious during the fight.  
  
Buffy slowly rolled over to lie on her right side and with effort tried to open her heavy eyelids. Her body ached like she had been beaten up by a group of vampires. Well, maybe the demons had managed to get more swings in than usual. But as she got herself into a sitting position and finally managed to open her eyes, all thoughts of demons disappeared from her mind.  
  
She wildly turned her head to look around. And only got more assurance for her conclusion. She definitely wasn't even anywhere near the Sunnydale woods anymore. The trees were different, as were other plants, and the air around her felt much warmer and heavier than it did back home. She saw big purple and pink flowers near where she sat; the strong aroma she had smelled when she woke up came from those flowers. They were very beautiful but definitely not from California.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She felt faint headache trying to make its way to her brain. Why everything always had to happen to her? What was it with her and the damn portals? She opened her eyes and stood up to get better view of her surroundings. She stretched a little to get the kinks out of her muscles for lying in the hard ground for God knows how long. As she gazed to the sky she could see that the sun was just little over the horizon, it was just early morning.  
  
'Great, at least I don't have to start to ramble in the dark, I can do it in the light', Buffy thought sulkily. She saw something glimmering on the ground from the corner of her eye. As she turned her head she saw her sword. She picked it up and immediately felt little better. At least she wouldn't be totally unarmed. Making few swings with the sword Buffy came to notice the cut in her right arm that one of the demons had managed to do. Luckily it was already getting better, thanks to her Slayer healing.  
  
Buffy slipped the sword back into its sheath and contemplated what to do next. She couldn't just stay where she was, there was no shelter of any kind and she didn't know what kind of creatures roamed in this world. If she wanted to find her way back home she first had to find someone who could help her. 'Let's hope there are humans in this world or at least some things that are able to help me.' Buffy considered which way to go and finally just decided to walk to the west, assuming that the sun here went with the same laws of nature as it did on the Earth. She deeply hoped she had landed somewhere near the inhabited area.  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours and a lot of stumbling over the tree roots and slippery rocks later Buffy had to admit that Goddess of Mercy was against her, once again. She had been wandering in the woods for what felt like eternity and only things that might be a sign of some kind of civilization were the traces on the ground that could have been some sort of trail. Whether they were made by people or animals or something else Buffy didn't know. Only thing she cared was that they might actually lead her somewhere that was out of the forest.  
  
Buffy grumbled angrily when she felt her stomach emphasize the fact that she hadn't eaten anything for a long time. Surely there had been some berries growing in the bushes she had passed but she didn't dare to eat them, who knew how poisonous they might be. She most definitely didn't need herself to be toxicated among everything else.  
  
"This is definitely just one big bucket of fun," Buffy said aloud to no- one, voice dripping with sarcasm. Things were definitely not looking good. As a matter of fact, they were very close being totally uber-sucky.  
  
'If only I could at least get some water', Buffy though as her voice sounded a little raspy against her dry throat. She knew water was a matter of importance, because the temperature had gotten higher along with climbing sun, and her headache had been getting little worse for a while now. 'I don't need to eat berries to get worse; I'm getting seriously dehydrated at this rate.' Buffy groaned aloud, what had she done to deserve this?  
  
After about another half an hour she heard a faint sound that could have been running water. Feeling a burst of newly found energy, she quickened her step and headed towards what she desperately hoped was water. Finally, she got through the large bush of ferns and sighed in relief. There was a small stream running through the forest floor and water was crystal clear. She fell on her knees and bent down to drink greedily. She was too thirsty to think how clean the water probably was. She decided to count on her Slayer healing to keep her well if needed. Wasn't that why she had it anyway?  
  
After Buffy felt she had drunk enough, she splashed some water on her face and neck, washing away most of the dust and dirt she had gained along her trek. She felt much more refreshed and after taking one more sip of water she stood up again and glanced around her surroundings. She felt the new wave of relief wash her when she saw what was an obvious road on the other side of stream. And this road was definitely used regularly. Buffy got little more hopeful with her situation and jumped over the stream to the other side. She looked both ways to see where the road lead and when she saw thin wake of smoke rising above the trees on her left, Buffy started to walk that way. She couldn't afford to loose her caution now, so she kept her senses alert in case someone or something was to come her way. Best not to have any surprise encounters.  
  
Having walked some while along the road Buffy decided to move to side and make her way among the trees and pushes that inhabited the area. When she got little further her eyes caught the glimpse of what could only be some sort of a roof through the leaves. She neared the edge of the forest and came to face a village. Buffy crouched behind one very thick bush. She would not just walk straight into the village without knowing anything about its residents, no matter how much her stomach wanted to answer to the heavenly sweet smell of just baked bread that was floating in the air.  
  
The village was populated with humans; Buffy couldn't get any kind of demon- y vibes from them. People in the village were dressed very strangely, their clothes were made of leather, wool and some other natural fabrics, and they looked like what was imagined that people wore a couple of thousand years ago. And judging by the look of buildings in the village and the severe lack of any kind of modern machinery, Buffy couldn't help but thought that she was somehow sent back in time, quite far back. But the fact that the portal was supposed to open into the other dimension, Buffy suspected this was the past of her world. Maybe the world in this dimension hadn't developed too far yet.  
  
Getting anxious just sitting behind the bush Buffy decided to take a risk and move into the village. She knew how to fight and she had her sword should any trouble ensue. She got up and stepped away from the forest.  
  
When Buffy walked into the village she got nervous again. Some people were giving her curious looks while some merely glanced at her and went back to what they were doing. Buffy thought her clothes probably looked strange in this environment. She was wearing all black because she had wanted to blend in the darkness of the forest when they had gone after the demons. She had black leather pants and black long sleeved shirt. Her hair was tied in her neck in a ponytail and on her feet she was wearing a pair of black boots. Very break-and-enterish back then, very I'm-so-not-from-here now.  
  
Cautiously Buffy approached older man who was selling vegetables on the side of the street. He looked friendly enough to give some advice for a stranger.  
  
"Could you possibly tell me where I am, sir? I'm a little lost," she said giving the man a small smile, trying to sound friendly.  
  
The man gave her a confused look and when he spoke, Buffy found out her little trip had just gotten few notches lower in the scale of suckiness. She couldn't understand a word of what the man spoke.  
  
"Would that mean you don't speak any English?" she tried again, trying to hold on the little piece of hope she had left.  
  
As the man just shrugged his shoulders and gave her apologetic look. Buffy just let out a frustrated sight. She closed her eyes and rubbed them with the back of her hand.  
  
"Figures. Why would anything be easy for me? Of course when I don't have Giles or Willow with, me things have to go more complicated", Buffy ranted not particularly to anyone. She felt she was becoming seriously brainsick, like she couldn't form a one single coherent thought. The man looked her quizzically as she muttered and she just gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Sorry, it's been a long day for me. Things just seem to be getting worse and worse."  
  
And as if her words would have needed assurance, a piercing scream from other side of the village suddenly filled the air. Buffy could hear several people yelling something she couldn't understand and it just made her more frustrated. 'I wonder what's wrong.'  
  
She got her answer very quickly. As Buffy took few wary strides further into the village she saw a bunch of soldiers trying to catch some of the villagers. And gazing further behind the soldiers she could see more of them coming. Buffy planned to make quick retreat into the forest but when she turned around she came face to face with six more. A couple of the soldiers had captured the older man Buffy had tried to speak with. When one of the men spotted her just standing there he barked an order to one of the other soldiers. The man in question threw a glance at Buffy and started slowly to approach her small smile playing on his lips.  
  
'Well, this is just damn perfect', she couldn't help but thought. 


End file.
